The Three souls
by Cyinmin
Summary: Kid thought about them and they thought about him. Romance wasn't meant to be three or was it... This story is rated M for future content (lemon) and language. Please be kind this is my first one. KidxMakaxSoul
1. Chapter 1

Kid couldn't stop thinking about Soul and Maka. He knew they were a couple and had been since the defeat of the Kisan. They had found each other after all this time. He didn't want to break them up and didn't want them to think that he did, but he thought about them both. He was attracted to their souls. When they became a team with Black star he saw then that Soul and Maka had the most attractive souls he had ever touched. He kind of smiled to himself, well he was attracted to them but probably not the best word to describe how he felt when the three touched souls. It would be shitty and way to dam cheesy to say warm and fuzzy but it was comfortable and he almost longed for it when it wasn't there.

They had fought many times over the past year, resonated, touched. He felt their pain, sorrow, anger, triumph, and love. They had carried each other and protected each other. They belonged together.

Kid thought about Patty and Liz and how he loved them too but felt they were more like long lost sisters. He found them and they found him and since then they felt like sisters to him and brother to them. He did love them and had a desire to protect them as much as they felt the same about him, not like the love and passion he felt for Soul and Maka.

He never felt especially attracted to anyone, even his previous dates and there were many. Some dated him because he was Deaths son and thought they could get some kind of special something from him, grades or information whatever. Others just of course were drawn to him because he was after all Death the Kid, what's not to be infatuated with? He was tall, same height as Soul in fact, muscular but slim. His sense of balance in all things was perfect. Winning smile and absolute flawless taste in clothes, weapons and of course friends. He was often told what a great kisser he is and he of course had no problems asking for permission to do what he wanted or knowing when to take what he wanted. In fact most of his romances were almost distracting at best. They didn't have the heated desire he was looking for I suppose, and didn't hold his attention for any long period of time. He was attracted to insides more than outsides anyway.

He had dated both men and women. In his mind there is no difference in men and women on the inside, just different parts on the outside. His need for balance, made him not choose or even have a preference, male or female.

His heart, his soul demanded to feel and be felt, kiss and be kissed, touch and be touched. The only thing he ever has missed is that desire, that need for the other, that ache somewhere he couldn't quite place that made him reach out to soothe the burning.

He did have that ache now, and it was like fire slowly burning never stopping, it was for both Soul and Maka. It tickled his balance quota, him, Maka, soul it was perfect. He found himself watching them at school. Making it a point to never let them see him watching. Casually being available if Black star or some of the gang wanted to strike up a basketball game. Patty and Liz were friends of thiers too and Tsubaki. Sometimes they had parties and sleep overs and girls and guys nights. He secretly wanted to kiss them both, a bed built for three….

Oh I am just making myself crazy over this, I mean what the fuck am I doing to myself. They would never want me like that? A third wheel that's just stupid.

He rubbed his temples. I think I might just go to bed early, watch an action movie or something to take his mind off all these silly thoughts.

It was Friday and he didn't have plans and he knew Patty and Liz were going out. They had made plans at the beginning of the week to go out and blow off some steam. They had asked him if wanted to go but he said no. He was already not in the mood to go to the club and be around people that didn't really know him….phone rang

Hello?

Hey man whats up?

Oh hey Soul whats up?

Me and Maka are going to a late movie tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to come?

What movie are you going to see?

Oh that new fight movie.

Oh the one with swords? Okay that sounds good what time

Its gonna start at 11:30 if you wanted to meet us there about 11 or so at the theater that would be cool.

Okay sure sounds good man oh but Liz and Patty can't come they have plans.

That's fine we're good with that, are you okay to be without them? I mean you're not gonna be scared or anything are you? (slight snicker)

Oh shut up your hilarious ya freak ..Im sure ill survive meet you there.

He okay see you there.. click

Well that was a surprise. Sounds very interesting. Oh pfft I am looking too much into this. Oh man how do I go and not freaking die from the blood rushing from my head. Gez why did I say yes. Because you want to be with them even if it is just a movie. Okay Okay, as he said out loud not meaning to. Patty and Liz were already walking out the door.

Byee Kid don't wait up …. Door shuts

He sat back on the couch, head falls back and his eyes close. Okay well I guess I better get something to eat and take a shower. I hope the movie is good, good enough to focus on for at least a little time so I don't have to suffer in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kid ate some leftovers he heated up in the microwave. Tasted okay seemed almost flavorless a bit but would be sufficient to get him through.

Hmm he thought this is casual, so I should be casual. Black jeans, white shirt, black vest. Yes, that's perfect and I can wear my watch and chain that will look good. Platinum and diamond stud earrings. Black high tops.

Kid undressed and walked into the bathroom and reached in to turn on the shower. As the shower warmed up, he looked into the mirror. He didn't have to shave too often. He just wasn't that hairy. Good thing too. He liked not having to shave and had more of a baby face than most other guys.

Steam now coming from the shower in billowing rolls, he got in.

Hot so hot, but felt good.

He stood with his eyes closed and let the water run from his head down his body. God that felt good.

What would it be like if he was in the shower with them.

Would their bodies be hot like the water?

He opened his eyes and then made sure his hair was fully wet and shampooed. Shampoo smells good.

He grabbed the soap and slowly rubbed between his hands to get up a good lather and started to wash his body.

His thoughts drifted to visions of Maka and Soul. Them kissing. Playing basketball and him hovering, touching Maka, aching to wrap his arms around her. He was close to her, if he wanted he could have kissed her neck. He would tell her, what are you going to do, you can't get past me. She would smile and bump him and turn to pass the ball. Then he was on Soul and Soul's grinning face. So handsome, teeth so sharp, and teasing with the promise of pleasurable pain.

Fuck my dick is hard.

He started to just soap up but found himself stroking his hard dick and thinking of what he wanted to do, what he wanted to have, what he wanted to feel.

Maka so soft, she smelled like the sweetest fruit and he wanted to just lick her till she came undone. He wanted to squeeze her and kiss her and taste her. He wanted her to scream his name as he tasted her juices and make her want him. He wanted to kiss her as Soul kissed her with him. They could have her together. He wanted to kiss Soul, he wanted Soul to bite him.

A soft moan came from Kid's throat as he stood in the shower, stroking, moving his hand faster up and down his hard cock, eyes closed, his other hand on the wall bracing himself.

He was almost fucking his hand.

The thoughts were coming fast, oh god, fuck, he growled and grunted as he was stroking his cock hard and fast.

Then as he pictured all of them cuming at the same time he came to the peak of his fantasy and his release was euphoric. He threw his head back and sighed a loud sigh of satisfaction.

Well shit good thing I did this in the shower, clean up is easier.

He finished washing up. Turned off the shower and got out and dried off. Wouldn't it be nice to do that with them?

Shit don't start that again. Just get dressed. What movie are we going to see again? Oh wait yeah that one with the swords where they fight fallen angels.. right yeah seems like a good action movie. Of course it would have swords… that's all Soul. He is a scythe after all.

He sat on the bed and grabbed his underwear and started to get dressed. I wonder why they called me so suddenly like that…,.,

….Two weeks before….

It was Saturday morning. Maka and Soul were still in bed sleeping… The sun was shining on the bed making it warm and sooo comfortable. Soul woke up and looked over at Maka who was so beautiful with sun shining on her sleeping, cuddled up to his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3

Soul moved to his side, his arm still out from his body so not to disturb Maka as much as possible so he could watch her sleep. He traced the curve of her body with his fingertips. Her skin was glowing in the sun. Skin just lightly sun kissed. Her breasts moving as she breathed. He used to call her flat chested.

He felt kind of bad for that now. She wasn't flat. She had perfect breasts. Small but round and just enough for him to put in his mouth and flick her nipples. What did they say more than a mouthful was a waste . Hers were a perfect mouthful. Her stomach was flat and tight. Her ass was also small but round and two perfect handfuls at that too. It was like she was made for his hands. Her legs were muscular and the same time very curvy in a girly way.

Her face was almost angelic, if he didn't know her better he would think she was an angel. But he did know her better and that was okay. He had not so angelic thoughts himself. When they fought, when they resonated his demon, his thoughts, she knew and he knew hers.

No one is that angelic not unless they are five. He also thought about Kid. He was torn in his heart. He didn't think of guys that way. He wasn't gay. But lately he saw Maka watching Kid. He himself felt a strange feeling he couldn't quite understand.

He saw Kid as a close friend and cared deeply for his friend, he knew that much was true. They had saved each other so many times, so close to death.

Maka made a sleepy moan and turned to face away from Soul. He moved to spoon her, her naked body fitting into his so nicely. She was warm and soft and smelled like summer and coconut oil. He pulled the sheets back so they were both naked, in the sun.

Did Maka think about Kid like that? Did she want him? Like that. Soul loved Maka and he didn't want to give her up, but if she wanted he could share, couldn't he? If it made her happy.

Soul kissed her shoulder. He rubbed her hip and ass moving to squeeze her thigh gently.

Maka moaned again a sleepy happy moan.

What are you doing up so early, you have never been a morning person?

Soul grinned a big grin and licked Maka's ear and began to nibble it. I'm sorry did I wake you?

His hand moved to her stomach as he pulled her closer so she could feel his morning erection touching in between her ass cheeks.

His hand moved to her slit. He kissed and nibbled her neck right were he new it tickled her the most and she giggled and arched her back slightly. She was so fucking sexy like this and he wanted to tease her this morning. Make her tell him how much she wanted him.

He found her button and pinched her, not too hard but hard enough to make her squeak. She had her hand on his. S..Soul whats gotten into you this morning? She was starting to breath heavy breaths. He put a finger insider her and she was wet.

He breathed in her ear… Tell me what you want Maka… do you want me?...

Yess I want you….

He kissed her neck and his hand moved to the back of her thigh and he opened her legs. He put the tip of his cock at her slit and Maka moved her hips closer trying to get him to sink into her.

She wanted to feel him inside her.

Tell me Maka…. Tell me what you want… tell me now or we can stop?

Nooo don't stop please I want you.. Soul please I want you inside me… please I want to feel you… please stop teasing me..

He put just the tip into her and she moaned oh fuck please Soul..

What do you want me to fuck you Maka… yes I want you to fuck me..

He laughed a deep, lustful laugh. See I knew you weren't an angel… But I don't want an angel, I want you.

He sank his cock inside and she sounded her pleasure loudly… she felt so good and he held her leg up as he began to pump slowly at first. The folds of her wrapped around him, so tight, so warm, so wet.

Bite me Soul. He did he bit her on her neck behind her ear, he sucked her neck hard. He stared to pump faster. He let go of her leg as they moved to Maka face down and Soul behind her. Maka raised her hips and Soul pumped faster and harder. They were covered in sweat. Soul pulled himself to raise up on his knees and pulled Maka up with him. He was sinking into her as deep and as hard as he could.

Maka moaned and slammed her hips into him meeting his rythim. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

I.. I'm going to cum… he could feel her starting to tighten around his cock. Cum for me Maka… He reached down and found her button again and pinched it again, this time harder. She screamed.

He couldn't hold it any more, she was blinded by her orgasam and he was dizzy with his, they came together both filling Maka with hot liquid, dripping down her thighs.

They collapsed on the bed laughing.

Okay so do the neighbors think we are some kind of grunting, screaming animals or what?

Well you're the one that suddenly became a morning fucker…

They laughed again and Soul put his arms around Maka and pulled her into him kissing her with all his heart. I love you did you know that? I love you too. Okay so now I'm back to not being a morning person lets go back to sleep. Okay well only because now I'm tired again. But we can't sleep too long its laundry day anyway…. Ohhh that's why you're a morning person aha.. Well that's the best morning I have ever had so I will let you slide this time.

Soul smiled his evil smile, pulled up the sheets and Maka snuggled into his chest and they both sank back into that warm and sunny sleep. Kid making his appearance in both of their dreams now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mid morning Sunday

Soul woke up and Maka was in the kitchen. He could hear her making food. MMM food. She was a good cook too.

He rolled to his side so the sun could warm his back. Felt good. He rubbed his eyes and focused on his hands and arms. He had been getting more sun lately. He was starting to get a slight tan. Maka too. He would make her wear sleeveless or even just a bikini top though she didn't want too. They were gonna hang out with the gang today.

Black star and Tsubaki said they would definitely be there. Black Star of course was already yelling how he was going to beat them all into the ground. Black Star, who was a muscular guy, and his outline of a star tatoo on his shoulder. Was he ever going to fill it in or just leave it like that? His half "fuck you" half "I got your number" smirk on his face. He was without a doubt the biggest soul around. Hey it was one of his charms I guess. Tsubaki, Black Stars weapon and rock was hot. Big boobs and tiny waist, big brown eyes and a soft voice. When she was the weapon she was still sweet and at the same time she cooled Black Stars rampant, wild behavior and kept him focused. But she was way too sweet for Soul to think of her like that, he was just not into submissive that much. They made a good team though and saved his and Maka's ass more than once. Besides they been a couple forever. Couldn't count the times that he would try to sneak up and look at Tsubaki in the girl's bath. Soul was surprised he didn't have more scars from the star blades Tsubaki planted in him when she caught him. But he finally won her over and they been together ever since.

Kid and his weapons Patti and Liz would be coming. The twin pistols. Liz the tall, blond, slim and athletic. She was smart and calming and focused. Patty shorter than her sister, blond too of course, much bigger boobs. She was athletic but in a more voluptuous way. She was light hearted, laughed at everything and seemed to just move without thought. Though they didn't look the same now, as weapon form they were perfectly matched. Exactly the same. He never really thought about it much before but really they were perfect meister and weapons. He never understood why Kid fired them upside down though. Well Kid was obsessed about some things, maybe that was one of them.

Kid.. hmm such a serious guy on the outside. But on the inside he was courageous and cared deeply about others welfare. And of course his need for symmetry. Balance was a better term I think. He was tall, same height as Soul. He didn't have a tan or anything, he wore his back suites all the time. Rarely on their get togethers for basketball he did wear more casual clothing back tee and black sweats but still somehow looked like he just stepped out of a men's clothing magazine. He had amber eyes. The first time Soul saw Kid's anger it was like a sun exploding in his eyes. It was actually quite scary knowing Kid was actually Deaths son and a soul reaper. He had powers they didn't even fully understand or know about yet. He didn't care though, that was his closest friend other than Maka of course and he knew his soul. He felt close to Kid. He loved him, loved his soul.

That's odd why would he feel like this. It was almost the same as he felt for Maka. Love, admiration, the need to be near them. He wanted to protect and serve as anything they needed him to be.

Kid was the only person in the world he would be okay with Maka too. The only person he didn't get jealous of standing close to her or talking to her. Somehow it didn't make his heart hurt or make him want to reach out and snatch her close. In fact, it made him want to go to them instead.

He was confused. Soul threw his arm over his face and flopped on his back and sighed heavily. He didn't want to let go of Maka…. Ever… but he wanted to hang around, be with Kid too. Wait what was he thinking he could hang with Kid whenever he wanted. What in the acutal fuck? Was he thinking about the three of them. That's just wrong, they would never go for that crap. Plus what if Maka was completely grossed out by the thought or what if she thought he was twisted or something. What if he upset her enough to make her run away from him. Okay okay, let's just back up. Just thinking about it doesn't make it happen and if he didn't say anything no one would be the wiser so just forget about it.

Hmm smells good. He needed a shower.

He got up went out to see what Maka was cooking.

Did you make me some too? Of course, Maka smiled at him and put his plate on the table as he sat down. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned over and gave him a playful peck on the lips.

Spicy just the way you like it. Scrambled eggs and spicy sausage with ghost peppers, onions, cheese on tortillas…. Mmm his lips burned. He loved the sensation of that burn. His black blood hummed with the feeling too, yeah spicy is good.

Maka laughed and pulled him back to reality… you are so funny, I have never been able to eat such spicy food but you make it seem like its easy and doesn't hurt.

It doesn't hurt your silly, it tingles, burns but dosen't hurt. Gawd what do you take me for, some kind of demon that wants to hurt myself… sides of his mouth starting to curl in a devilish grin.

Alright you win.

Of course I do. I always win.

No but your too dam good looking for me to fight with you today about your dam spicy ass food so there.

Im gonna take a shower.. when is the gang coming?

They said they be here around 12:30.

Okay great. Soul got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Walked into the bedroom. Maka got up and flopped down on the couch and picked up her book. She had time to get in some reading before anyone was supposed to show up. Soul came running out of the bedroom suddenly and scoupped her up in his arms making her squeal at his abruptness. He squeezed her tight, then lowering her back on the couch he put his hand on her face and drew her into his kiss. A long lingering kiss that made her stomach flutter and her face flush. She loved him deeply. He drew back and smiled his happiest smile… I love you my meister. I love you too my weapon.

He walked back to the bedroom to get his clean clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He could hear Maka giggling.

Tsubaki and Black star were walking to Soul and Maka's place. Black Star bouncing his basket ball on the way as they walked.

I'm going to rule this day.

Tsubaki just smiled and said of course you are Black Star. He was her rock and she was his soul. He would never say it to anyone but her but he could never live without her. To her she didn't need the whole world to know it she only needed him to know she couldn't be without him either.

The got to the apartment and Tsubaki knocked. Maka came to the door and opened it and they both started squealing the girls squeal and hugging and chattering immediately like they hadn't just seen each other at school on Friday. It's a girl thing.

Black Star shook his head and passed them walking into the apartment looking for Soul. Soul came up and they did the complicated handshake fist bump they had been doing for years.

Hey man you ready for me to take your ass to school

Bring it Pink Star

Ohhh your gonna pay for that one…

Yeah I'm ready for it … Soul's eyes seemed to darken from a wine to a black and smiling that devil smile

They turned when the girls squealing became louder and seemed to multiply, and saw that Kid and the pistols arrived and added to the wild chattering.

Kid walked up to them… hey how's it?

Good man thanks for coming, as they fist bump happy in the fact that it was much more quiet and non-eventful hello unlike the girls. Shook their heads.

Okay okay ladies let's get to the court. You can finish your crazy talk there!


	5. Chapter 5

Ohhh whatever…

The girls start walking out to the court, talking fast the whole way.

The guys walked slowly behind them just in aww of the ability of the girls to speak about things, events, ideas WITHOUT END.

Dude I don't they can breath talking like that…

Hahahh Black Star you're an idiot ….

What Soul don't tell me you don't think its crazy they way they just start talking and never stop it's it's like they are possessed…..

They get to the court and decide that Patty is going to hang out in the tree in the corner of the court where there is a patch of grass. And from there to start will be girls against guys.

All three young men smiling the biggest smiles they can get away with, without being slapped for being too smug…

Sooo you girls wanna handicap…

No black star but how bout some bets to make it more interesting. …

Hey that sounds good to me…

Well what do you boys want from us..

How about the losers make dinner and dessert… whatever the other team wants…

Okay your on…

They start to play and screaming and laughter follows….

Maka is running and panting and laughing, Kid is behind her, crowding her, trying to take the ball from her. He is there in ear, hot breath, she can feel him behind her. Maka is in front of Kid, he is trying to take the ball from her, and he crowds her, he knows he is tall enough to use it to get the ball. He is close, he can smell her hair. She backs up and her ass bumps against him. His heart is racing both from the game and for being close to her. He reaches around and grabs the ball, his face brushes her cheek.

Maka turns to stand in front of Kid, to block him from the basket. He tries to move forward and she crashes into him and for a moment as their mouths were at each others ears she swore she heard Kid speak her name, ever so quietly. That surprised her a little. She didn't expect that. Did he notice her? Was it her imagination?

Kid made the basket. The guys all fist bumped.

As Liz started the next round she swung around Kid towards the basket with Black Star blocking her, she jumped to make the shot, she makes the shot and as she lands back on the ground Black Star still crashes into her hard enough to knock her back into Soul, who had come up behind her to try to block her jump shot the same as Black Star in front of her, sending her and Soul roughly falling onto Kid and they all landed in a pile on the ground.

I'm sorry Liz I didn't' mean to jump on you that hard. Here let me help you up

Its okay Black Star no biggie..

Sorry man I didn't mean to fall you.. Soul smiled a nervous smile and tried to find a place to put his hands to help himself up

Its okay I don't mind… Kid looked at Soul with calm angelic expression… waiting patiently for Soul to find his way up. Kid's mind wandering into gutter territory..

Their faces were close.. close enough to kiss.. a seconds hesitation

What are you two gonna kiss mmmmmm

Shut up Black Star you're a dam foo …

Hahahhahaha Soul your too serious….

The girls won and they finally stopped to go back to the apartment for the guys to make dinner and dessert of course.

As they stood around trying to decide what to make, Kid looked at Maka and Soul standing there close together, touching hands without thinking. They both looked at Kid at the same time and Kid said well what about beef hot pot? Maka reached out to Kid and grabbed his hand and said "perfect idea". Soul put a hand on his shoulder and said hey that is a good idea and easy, thanks man, but what about desert?

Now that part I can't say I shouldn't have to think of everything should I? Kid smiled…

Souls face flushed slightly, why he didn't know but pulled Maka close and biting her ear playfully, causing Maka (still holding Kid's hand) to yank Kid closer to them almost causing him to fall on Soul again.

Well lets just start dinner and we can figure desert during that…

Okay sounds good…

They ate in the living room. Tsubaki sat on Black Stars lap in one of the two chairs and they ate from the same bowl. Strange but cute. Tsubaki said it was because Black Star was so protective of her and he said it was because it was easier.

Liz in the other chair, Patty in the bean bag she got from the corner.

Kid, Maka and Soul took up the very small couch.

They ate, talking and laughing about the day and the fun. During dinner prep Black Star had actually made chocolate mousse. He only did it to show off his muscles to Tsubaki as he spent several minutes whisking the mousse. After dinner they scooped the mousse into bowls and Maka put some strawberries and melon slices on a plate and put it on the coffee table for everyone to have as they pleased.

Of course when she put the plate down Kid did arrange the fruit symmetrically and then as fruit was taken from the plate he had to turn away so not to get a nose bleed and pass out. Maka took the plate away when everyone said they had all the fruit they wanted.

Everyone made noises of contentment at the desert. Again, Tsubaki and Black Star ate from the same dish and to everyone's amusement Tsubaki teased Black Star by putting the spoon in his face then just as he would start to take a bite she would pull it back and put it in her mouth.

After Black Star and Tsubaki finished they said they had to go home because of course there was school tomorrow and said their goodbyes and left. Patty started to yawn and said they needed to go home as well.

They said goodbye and thanks for the fun and food and started to walk out. Kid smiled at Maka and Soul standing there, arms around each others waist and started to say goodbye and both Maka and Soul grabbed an arm and yanked him into a hug . Kid blushed just ever so slightly.

Thanks for everything… I hope we can do it again soon….

With that he left… they shut the door behind him….

Well that was fun….

Yeah that was great… Soul suddenly pulled Maka into a heated kiss.. leaned down and grabbed both her legs to pick her up and wrap her around his waist. She put one arm around his neck and the other hand on his face and kissed him as he walked with her into the bedroom and they fell onto the bed as they began to feverishly take each others clothes off. Soul reached down and unbuttoned Maka's jean shorts and yanked them off taking her underwear with them. Maka sat up quickly and pulled Soul's shorts off and took his already hard dick in her hand and started to lick him from the bottom going up to the top and licking around the head and then putting the whole thing in her mouth, making Soul grab a handful of her hair and groaning loudly. They both felt as if they were on fire from want and desire…

As Tsubaki and Black Star walked slowly home, he asked her "do you think Kid was off today"?

No why? Well he just seemed to be off and I swear I thought Soul was going to kiss him when Soul fell on him…. Ahhh I guess I'm just seeing things..

What would you do if they had kissed?

Black Star's eyes widened…. Well I…I don't care what they like or whatever but Soul is with Maka wouldn't she get mad?

Um I think Maka wants to kiss Kid too….

Wait…What they all like each other? The THREE OF THEM? No … how do you know that?

Ohh I just think that I don't really know for sure but my women's intuition says that is the deal with them. They just seem to watch one another and I guess gravitate towards each other more and more. Would it bother you?

No of course not they are my friends and that wouldn't change but they better not try to kiss me..

Yeah Black Star I don't think that's going to happen..

Black Star stopped suddenly and pulled Tsubaki into a kiss… But you can anytime you want too…

Tsubaki just giggled and kissed him again…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maka and Soul, caught up in the sudden passion and desire they felt after their day of closeness with Kid, they didn't know it yet but it had started. Their growing love and want for Kid to be the missing part of them. Fire raged in them both, flashes of the moments of the day in their minds fanning the flames in their hearts and bodies. Maka moving her mouth slowly up and down Soul's rock hard dick, trying to fit as much as possible in her mouth. She wanted to make him moan. She enjoyed his sounds and they fueled her desire to make him want more, want her. Soul did moan, loudly and grunted, handful of her hair, as he tried not to push her mouth to far onto him. He felt his stomach tighten. He stopped her, he didn't want to cum too fast he wanted to enjoy being inside her, he wanted to feel her around him. But he wanted to be sure she wanted him more than she could stand, so he had to play with her and make her WANT him and he knew how. He playfully pushed Maka back to lay down, he kissed her inner thigh and squeezed her outer thighs and hips as he kissed each side as she spread her legs for him and as his tongue touched her already wet slit, she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned his name.

Maka could feel Soul's sharp teeth just slightly as he pushed his tongue deeper and she liked it. Her eyes started to roll back in her head. Kid whispered her name. She could still smell Kids cologne. She imagined Kid kissing her and Soul pushing his tongue into her. She wanted them both. Suddenly Soul was on the bed with her, he kissed her deeply. She could taste her own juices.

It was almost more than they could handle. Soul suddenly flipped Maka over to lay on her stomach. He kissed and nibbled her neck and ear. He whispered in her ear heatedly.. Do you want it Maka? Do you want me to fuck you?

Yes Soul please I want you…you feel so good… fuck I love you…

Soul smiled his evil smile… his throbbing member was already at her opening and he plunged in with all his heart and Maka cried out in pleasure sending shivers up his own spine. He loved hearing her make those noises, god he loved it. What would it be like for him and Kid to make her cry out like that, them both inside her at the same time.

He didn't wait he thrust at a feverish speed in and out. Maka had grabbed the bed sheets in both her fists, trying to steady herself, she cried out over and over, breathing hard and calling his name and it just made him more excited. His breath came hard and he started to moan louder. Maka moved her hips up to meet him, They both closed their eyes and screamed at the same time as they felt the hot rush of orgasm. Soul collapsed on Maka, kissing her neck.

MMMM. god Soul that was fantastic. I don't know what happened but we need to find out so we can do that again…

That was fucking awesome… well I might have an idea but I am not really sure yet, as soon as I know I will tell you… hey how bout you take a shower with me?

Oh…will you tell me now ?

No but I promise I will tell you soon…

I trust you … and yes I will take a shower with you…dam sweaty demon…

Soul smiled and got up and gently pulled Maka by the hand up to standing. She swayed a little and said she was light headed. Soul turned and leaned over slightly so Maka could get on his back, and he carried her into the bathroom so they could shower together.

….

Kid and pistol twins got home and Kid immediately went to take a shower, he was dirty and it was driving him crazy. He got out of the shower and dressed in a tee shirt and pajama pants. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of his room. He walked out to the hallway and went to both Patty and Liz's door and said good night to them.

He came back to his room and pulled his covers back carefully so he didn't actually mess the bed up too much and slid in between the cold sheets. He turned off his light and pulled up his covers smoothing them down so that basically he was in a "made" bed.

He closed his eyes and as he started to drift off he could still feel the warm, muscular body of Soul on him, he could still smell the sweet fruitiness of Maka's hair. Did she hear him when he whispered her name? Deep in his heart he wanted her to hear him, could she ever want to be with him, could Soul?

His heart ached desperately for them, it almost hurt. Kid never wanted anything so much and this was the first time he wanted something that possibly he couldn't have. He couldn't bear the thought of not being with them. It was too much. He would give up anything and everything for this, them. He was tired, tired from the day and tired from hiding his feelings. He fell asleep and started to dream, dream feverish dreams….about them.

….

The next week at school the friends jumped into their work with both feet as they always did, because no matter what, the work they did was important. Black Star and Tsubaki had several remedial assignments and even managed to collect a soul or two.

Stein's class was fairly interesting as long as they were not dissecting anything which they were not for this week. This week they were doing out door classes with group soul wave resonating in teams again. They enjoyed this very much and because they had long standing groups it was a good practice for when they went on their harder missions.

Maka, Kid and Black Star (and weapons) were the strongest team. Black Star had gotten better about not trying to take over. He had been working hard with Tsubaki to last longer and longer too when she is in demon shadow weapon form.

Secretly of course Kid, Maka and Soul were happy about being able to soul resonate, even if they had to include the others.

At the end of class everyday as they picked up their things to go back to the building, Maka would throw her bag over her shoulder wait for everyone else to get their things, grab Souls and Kids hand and yank them close to her, throw her arms over their shoulders and say "DING DONG DING, time for next class" and walk with them to the building.

Truly it started to dawn on everyone around them that the three of them were becoming closer and somehow needed to be together. Quickly they realized this obvious fact. All of them (outside of the three) agreed they should be together and also agreed amongst themselves they would help them, subtly of course.

Wed… Maka was in the hall walking with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.. and Kid, Star and Soul were standing along the doorway to the classroom and as the girls started to walk through the doorway Liz in a very innocent sly fashion pushed Maka into Kid who was leaning on the wall next to the door. Patty giggled as both Kid and Maka's face flushed pink as Kid wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling to the floor. She was trying not to look him in eyes.

Hey are you okay….

Yes thank you I'm sorry…..

Its alright… Liz is thoughtless sometimes…

Soul leaned in… now all three of them their faces a breath away from each other… hey we better go into class… you okay Maka? Yeah I'm fine…

As they took their seats Tsubaki winked at Liz and Liz winked back…

Thursday… In Sid's class

Sid decided it was a good time to get the Kids to switch partners only for class but to try to learn ways of finding weaknesses, strengths, how the enemy may think or feel during fights to better see the ones they will fight. Learning to see your enemies..

So he said for everyone to switch partners (weapons because some came in pairs like the twins) and sit next to your chosen switch.

Of course Tsubaki jumped up taking Maka and the pistol twins took Black Star leaving Soul and Kid partners (without letting them say a word).

Sid handed out a sheet to be filled out by the Meister and weapon(s), which means everyone had to put their heads together to read and complete.

It was very satisfying and sexy for Maka to see Soul and Kid put their heads together and even touch to read the page. She couldn't believe how she thought this but also didn't feel guilty either. She felt excited and she let herself feel this way. Soul of course offered to fill out the sheet because Kid would never get past putting his name on it.

They sat heads together talking low, low enough no one could hear them. They talked about the assignment. Then as class went on the conversation changed…

So what are you up too this weekend…

I think I might have a pool party at the house…... Oh you gonna allow us poor people to come over and partake of the pool.

Kid rolled his eyes…Yes the repairs are done and everything is now perfect…. So I thought lets celebrate…

Nice when is it gonna be…

Oh I think Saturday afternoon that way it can go late and whoever wants to stay late for movies can too… spend the night.. whatever…will you and Maka be coming?

Of course we wouldn't miss it for anything…

I'm happy that you both will be coming… you know Soul your both very close to me… I hope you know that your my closest friends.

I know and you are ours…. Didn't think that would happen that first day you came to school and Black Star and I tried to beat you up….

Kid smiled Yes I remember that day too I thought Black Star was an idiot…

And me…

Well I guess I didn't even know what to think about you…

Oh well thanks that makes me feel confident….

Well its different now that we are friends I know you now and I admire you and Maka, you make a good team….… Black Star is still an Idiot….but as long as he is with Tsubaki I guess he will make it…

Hmmm what kind of food are you going to have …

What kind of food do you want?

Soul smiled a child like smile and put his finger on his cheek and looked up thoughtfully and Kid thought to himself…. Such a damn tease…

Okay lots of dumplings different kinds and some sushi… how bout that.

Hey that sounds perfect… Patty! Liz! Write this down dumplings and sushi for Saturday! And make sure they color coordinate the plates as well please….

The rest of that day and most of the next they talked about the party about bathing suits and movies…food and games they would want to play….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

….Friday….

After school Soul and Maka got home and threw their books down and both flopped on the couch.

Maka decided she needed to talk to Soul about Kid, not knowing he was thinking the same…

I think I have feelings for Kid… but its not what you think. I want Kid to be with us.. the three of us..

I do too..

You do?

Yes I do… I have been thinking about it for a while and I really can't stop thinking about it …

Is this what you were going to tell me before…

Yes

You don't think its strange that we would want this.

No why would I… this is the new age people can be with who they want even if it's the three of us. I just want to know if he feels the same or would even consider something like this. I don't want to freak him out and make him stop talking to us…

Maka came over and sat on Soul's lap, straddling him… arms wrapped around his neck. Soul put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes…

Well I guess we will have to just do some spy type shit tomorrow when we are at his house.

Spy shit what is that?

We will strategically corner him individually and if he seems to like it, we might do it together too? What do you think… I think he feels the same the way he seems to have been acting that way but I could be wrong so we have to be delicate.. we just have to agree not to go to far… yet.. if he responds then we can come up with a way to get him with us alone… Agreed… Agreed…

Maka giggled her excitement and kissed Soul a deep satisfying kiss. Just thinking about it made her twitch in all the right places…

Soul moved his hands to her ass and squeezed hard… it excited him too… and before Maka knew it her shirt was unbuttoned and opened. Her bra, a front clip, he already had that popped open as well and was flicking his tongue over her nipples.

She grinded her hips against his already hardening member, arching her back. She stood up and knelt in front of him quickly, reaching to undo his jeans and pull his pants down. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and licked the top lanquidly. He tasted good already. She wrapped her mouth around him and slowly pushed the cock as far back into her throat as far as she could go, head touching the back of her throat. Soul moaned her name and threw his head back. She started a slow pace up and down making sure to suck deeply. She couldn't help her mouth watering as she sucked on him. She cupped his balls with the other hand and he continued to moan. He could feel it building in his stomach, he wouldn't be able to keep from coming… If felt so fucking good her warm wet mouth trying to suck the cum out of him. It made him dizzy. She wanted him to cum, she wanted to taste more.. She always liked the way he tasted… she sucked harder trying to send him over the edge.. Maka I'm cumming…Soul moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head as he peaked his hot cum shooting into Maka's mouth and her taking it in and swallowing every drop.

Maka stood up and bent over to kiss Soul, he could still taste himself on her lips.

Damn Maka soo does this mean your not making dinner? He smiled and laughed as she smacked his arm playfully…

No I got your dinner right here and I have a new idea too… why don't we play a game, if you win I will make dinner anything you want, naked. Souls eyebrows went up.. A game… you never wanted to play a game before… well I guess you have had a bad influence on me…. Hmm interesting what game…

Do you trust me… of course I do… okay then come with me… Maka took him by the hand, stood him up he let go just long enough to step out of his jeans still pooled on the floor and take off his shirt then reach to take her hand again. She lead him into the bedroom and told him lay on the bed for me please.

He did and she took his hands and tied each one with a ribbon to each bed post. He tried to talk to her and she just put her finger on his lips and told him shhh I will give you instructions my pet be patient.

He smiled and settled into the game very aroused by this new side of Maka he had never seen before. Once his hands were tied she stood next to the bed and took her clothes off slowly so he could watch..

The name of this game is no hands.. You may not cum before me and if you can make me cum more than once, bonus points… you may not touch me with your hands of course… and I can do anything I want to you..

Okay well this is interesting…

Maka then kissed him then got on the bed and straddled his chest, face down on all 4s and pushed her slit close to his face…. Can you taste me? He only had to put his tongue out to touch her.. she pushed closer, he found her button and pulled it into his mouth and bit it gently, Maka squeaked her pleasure at the feel of his sharp teeth on her sensitive bundle of nerves. He ran his tongue up and down her clit like it was an ice cream. She moved even closer and he shoved his tongue inside her. She always tasted so dam good like his favorite candy. How did she do that. He strained against the ribbons. This was fucking hard, not being able to grab her, squeeze her, touch her. He was in agony he wanted to put his finger in her tight pussy so he could feel her clamp down on his fingers. He was not in control she was and it was very exciting. She was slightly moving her hips as if almost trying to fuck his tongue. She started to work her hand on his member and began to lick his balls. Taking them into her mouth. She used her tongue to tickle him on the soft skin on his inner thighs which she knew was extra sensitive to him. He started laughing and begged her to stop.. no no that's not fair…

Damn he wanted to grab her, he wanted to throw her over his knee and spank her… oh all the things he could think of to do to her now that he couldn't touch her…

He was pulling harder on the ribbons… Maka told him be careful if you break the ribbons then we will stop and you lose. That just made it worse for him he had to make an effort to not touch her and that was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done he thought.

Maka then turned and faced him straddling him now and positioning herself ride his now rock hard dick. She put the head at her opening and ever so slowly let it fill her until she could not go any further down. She felt it hit her g spot and she twitched. Soul moaned and growled at the same time. She leaned over and kissed his neck and started to nibble his ear. Soul bucked his hips trying desperately to push further into her and she slowly started to move up and down. She whispered in his ear.. do you want me to go faster? Yessss fuck yesss… she leaned back and put her hand on his chest and started to move up and down faster.. Soul was breathing hard and trying to meet Maka's rhythm and Maka now pistoning up and down as hard as she could, she didn't want to stop. Soul was loosing his mind.. Maka started to moan and and Soul could feel her tighten up on him, cum for me Maka please cum for me love. She reached down and rubbed her finger on her button. She looked at Soul watching her, eyes wide with lust and excitement. She could almost feel how badly he wanted to touch her, be in control, she loved it. It sent her over the edge and her movements became erratic and he could feel her contracting as she came hot and juicy.

She didn't even hear the snap, as he broke the ribbons and grabbed her and flipped her onto her back never separating and reached down and pulled her legs up to be even with his chest and sunk into her as deep as he could get, he bit and sucked on her neck sending chills up her spine, he was suddenly raging, he bit her again and plunged into her hard, you drive me crazy you know he breathed in her ear. Maka bit his neck and Soul became blind with his orgasm, he shot into Maka filling her up and feeling it overflow out and all over him and her. Soul collapsed onto Maka. Soul took Maka's face in his hand and kissed her.

Suddenly grinning ear to ear Soul said YOU LOSE I win…..you get to make dinner…. Um well im gonna take a shower first there big guy.. I'm not going to make dinner all sweaty (and juicy Soul added) like this …. And they both started laughing and Soul said I guess we can take a shower first then rolling his eyes…

After their shower, Maka made good on her loss. She made Souls favorite spicy dish and of course cooked fully nude. Soul sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed the show and then dinner with Maka on his lap of course so he could actually lick the spicy sauce off her when he so conveniently dripped.

Tired after all their evening games and dinner they went to bed, Soul pulling Maka into his body, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. Mmm you smell so good. I love you… I love you too… are you really okay with whole Kid thing… I am more than okay I am excited… really? Yes really Soul's deep voice soothing and satisfied, putting Maka at final ease with the idea.. she was so excited and happy. They quickly fell asleep.

Sat… pool party… operation find out if Kid is willing….

When Maka and Soul arrived at Kids house and rang the doorbell, Patty answered door in her pink polka dot bakini, smiling from ear to ear which she normally did and giggled and squealed and yelled Hieeeyyy, yeayy you're here….. and grabbed Maka's bag and her hand and yanked her in the door. She started chattering right away and told Maka she would put her bag in the back bedroom because of course they were staying for movies later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soul just walked past into the house and he could see through the open space into the back, sliding glass doors which were open and lots of people standing around talking, swimming and other various activities. He walked out the back door looked around for Kid. Black Star and some other friends from the DWMA came over to talk to Soul. Soul asked where Kid was at? Black Star told him that he was on the other side of the pool messing with the computer playing music trying to organize the music.

Maka came out with Patty and put her arm around Soul's shoulders and said Hi to the others standing around. Then saw Tsubaki and ran off to talk to her. Black Star asked if Soul wanted to put together a game of water polo. Sure! I am ready to kick your ass in any sport of your choice Black Star. They both grinned at each other and walked off to the pool to start the game.

After a few hours things started to wind down just a little. Maka decided she needed to get her book from her bag. She went into the house and on her way Soul asked her.. Hey what are you doing? She said I need to go get my book… He winked at her and she winked back. She made it a point to tell Kid she needed to go get her book and where were the bags and things? He told her back bedroom to the left. She said thank you and walked into the house. She walked to the back of the house and saw a door (to the right) open and pushed open the door a bit more and looked in… it must be Kids bedroom… She walked in and found the room in perfect condition. Of course this must be his room. His bed was huge. She had never seen a bed this big.. On either side of the bed was a door. She walked to one side and opened the door and found the bathroom. The other side she found the closet. A giant walk in closet with drawers and built in shoe racks, and a center island also with drawers. There was a door also leading to the bathroom. Man I want this closet she thought to herself…

Do you normally just go through people's things like this?... came a low voice behind her…. She jumped a little…

Kid you scared me…

Really? He walked over to Maka and she moved causing her back to touch the door she just closed. Hands behind her back.

Kid leaned into Maka and put his hand on the door above her head to brace himself and put his other hand on her hip. Wh..wh..what are you doing? She was taken aback by his calm closeness. He gave off sex vibes similar to waves breaking on the shore.. she didn't expect it all…He seemed so shy most of the time… Her heart was pounding right out of her chest. Chills ran up her spine and down the back of her legs.

I wanted to make sure I could hear your answer Maka.. do you normally go through random bedrooms you might come across or just mine?

Her face flushed hot and Kid moved closer till his mouth was next to her ear, he whispered I would like to think its just mine…. He kissed her ear ever so softly… Maka held her breath for a moment…

Just yours in fact… the door was open and you have such a beautiful house and I always wanted to see your room I just couldn't not come in here…. She was rambling and stopped to take a breath.

Kid then dropped his other had to her hip and began to softly run his lips across her neck. Maka closed her eyes, she was more than excited to be this close to him. She put her hands on his bare chest. She could feel his heart beating. Fuck she wanted him ..

Is there anything you needed to tell me Maka? Ask me? his voice so low and fucking sexy it made her melt into him…

Nn. not really..

Kid backed up and turned and walked over to the doorway out of the closet and looked over his shoulder, smiled a very innocent smile and said Why don't you come back to the party, I'm sure Soul is looking for you… and with that walked out…

Maka sank on her knees… I have got to tell Soul about this… she jumped up ran out of the room and shut the door behind her. She went across the hall and found her bag with her book and then went back outside to look for Soul..

Soul was sitting on one of the far lawn chairs with three full plates of food in front of him, enjoying the fact that Kid got all the food he asked for and more. Maka came over and sat on the chair next to him, smiling what could only be called a "shit eating grin" smile.. Why are you so happy?

I think you should complete your mission… Souls face lit up and eyes wide… really? Was your mission successful… yes! it was a complete success, I will have to give you the details later… Soul laughed… Do you want some food? I do! Gimme some of that….

By the time they got done eating everyone not staying for movies had left.. Kid asked everyone to pitch in and clean up, and of course set up the living room for movies..

The girls cleaned up the food and trash while the guys arranged the pool chairs, set up the pool cleaner, take down the speakers and computer for music, and move furniture in the living room, and put out the blankets, pillows and matts to sleep on.

After things were all set up, cleaned up and placed in their proper places, so to speak, everyone then started to separate out to various rooms to change clothes. Soul was a little behind everyone else and missed out on the obvious choices of places to change, so he asked Kid where could he change clothes and Kid told him You can change in my room if you don't mind changing with me? That's fine.. thanks…Soul smiled and they both walked to Kids room. Soul had his clothes in his hand and as he walked into the room he threw his clothes on the bed. Kid came into the room behind Soul and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bathroom door and went in and left the door open. Kid then came back out and was nude… I forgot to get my clothes sorry…and walked over to the dresser that was right in front of Soul.

Soul's eyes widened and he couldn't help admiring Kids body.. and thinking to himself … Damn he has a great body and he has got a big dick too… Suddenly he realized Kid was looking at him and smiling.. Something to say Soul?

Um no no I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be weird or something… his cheeks flushed pink..

Kid bent over to open a bottom drawer and get the clothes he wanted… and Soul just looked down and started to change his clothes… After he was done he stood up and turned and Kid (having put his clothes on) was standing watching him…

Kid walked over to Soul and stopped and stood very close to him and in his best low voice said… you know I think if you like someone's body there is no shame to admire it openly… After all I have always admired yours…

Except for my scar right and looked down at his chest where the line from his shoulder reaching across his chest to the opposite hip was..

I like it…I know everyone thinks I care about my looks but truthfully I wish I could have scars. I don't get burns or scars being a Soul Reaper. I think it makes you look more alive more….

Kid lifted Soul's Shirt with one hand and with the other lightly traced the line across Souls chest.

Soul's face flushed hotter… holy crap he never imagined he would be attracted to another guy like this…Ideas flashed in his head of him, Maka and Kid and the things they could do…

…mmm sexy…

Hey thanks and um well I think you're a sexy bastard tooo…. And gave Kid a huge grin… Kid returned the smile.. dropped Soul's shirt and then threw his arm around Soul's shoulder and said. Come on Soul lets get to the living room and see if we can get to the movies before the girls so I don't have to watch something stupid…hmm thought Soul that seemed responsive, maybe? Soul did genuinely liked Kid, not just in that way, but as a close friend someone he could talk to and trust like Maka. He never felt like he was gay or bisexual and he never felt this way about any other guy either. Soul was an open minded person though he felt like sex is sex, it's not gender specific is pleasure and desires satisfied. He knew about Kids previous dating practices and that he did not prefer either men or women and actually felt the same as Soul regarding sex. Soul also knew in his heart he loved Maka and wanted to be with her forever. But lately he noticed he did feel something more for Kid. He has always felt at ease with Kid. He had questioned himself, could he love Maka and Kid, a woman and a man? At the same time? He had always had his own ideas about everything why not this too. Who is to say that three people can't love each other deeply and be with each other forever just like any other true love story. When Maka admitted she had feelings too Soul was elated and at that moment he didn't know why and it took him time not only to realize that he had the same feelings as Maka but that he was okay with Maka having those feelings too.

They all slowly came from where they had changed clothes and gathered among the ten thousand pillows making piles and nests to lay on. Everyone broke into couples… Tsubaki and Black Star, Liz and Blair, Patty and Justin the death Scythe, and of course Soul and Maka.

After much discussion and a bit of yelling and demanding they settled on a movie to watch. Soul sat with Maka lounging between his legs, her legs out and crossed at the ankles and after Kid had started the movie and turned around to find a spot…he looked toward Maka and she smiled (Soul nodded at him) patted her legs in front of her and he lay down with his head in her lap and all the couples in the room smiled at this and settled in to watch the movie.

Kid was in heaven… He still wasn't quite sure about what he should do but felt he should do something… Damn he had to go on a mission tomorrow and wouldn't be at school for the next week till Friday… His dad, Death, had called him today to tell him about the mission before the party… He would have to be in agony till he got back… Damn Damn…..

The group started waking up about 10am or so… Maka, Patty and Tsubaki made breakfast for everyone else… they sat around and ate and talked. Kid told everyone that he had been given an assignment from his father Death… He would be gone till Friday as he had to go to Africa.. Everyone booed… When Kid was gone it was a little dull around DWMA. He laughed and said he would be back sooner than they knew he was gone.

As Maka and Soul left Kid's and walked home they talked about what happened while at Kids. Maka told Soul about the closet incident and Soul told Maka about the clothes changing incident. They decided that the next step would be to get Kid alone, and decided it was time to tell him, make a move, start something. They agreed they truly did have feeling for him and wanted to be with him, as long as he would want them.

Okay so when he gets back I will call him and we will go to the movies or something and then we can go from there, may be come to our house or go to his house, something like that. We will figure it out..


	9. Chapter 9

….Maka and Soul spent the next week talking about Kid and how they would get him alone..

At lunch on Wednsday they were sitting in the grass in front of the DWMA having lunch together and Tsubaki and Blackstar came over to sit with them…Tsubaki asked them.. So have you figured out how your going to tell Kid you like him?

Soul and Maka opened their eyes wide and looked at Tsubaki… Black Star laughed his loud hearty laugh and said We all know so don't be so surprised. Tsubaki giggled and told them about the things the gang had been doing to try to get them together..

So even Patty and Liz know too?

Of course they knew first I think because they see Kid at home too..

Maka and Soul looked at each other and laughed… well hell…

We think we will invite him to the movies on Friday when he gets back…

Okay I will call liz and tell her so her and Patty can make plans for that night with Blair and Justin.

You would do that for us… sure we all need this to happen so you guys can get back to being normal, all these feelings you guys don't talk about is driving us crazy…

…Friday…

Kid and the twins were not at school that day … they had stayed home having got home sometime in the morning hours from their trip. The did sleep most of the day. Tired from their mission. During the trip Kid had convinced himself that Maka and Soul were probably just being nice to him, because they were friends and they didn't want to hurt his feelings. He wasn't going to stop being friends with them he hoped they wouldn't stop either. He couldn't bear that if they did, and he resolved to not be so bold with them.

After he got the call that day from Soul he was surprised they had called so fast. Maybe they wanted to let him down easy? As he sat putting on his clothes to go out he felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad because he thought that they would not be together but happy that they would stay friends, he was too close to them to not be friends.

Kid got to the theatre and saw Maka and Soul waiting for him..

Hey so glad you could come Kid …

Thanks Maka… you guys ready to go in.. I want to get something to drink..

Yeah come on lets go..

They walked up and bought their tickets and went in to the theatre. After giving their tickets to the ticket taker at the door they walked over and Kid bought a drink.. then they walked down the hall to the door that showed their movie title over the door way and walked in to find a seat.

They chose a seat high up in the back not quite to the top but a couple rows down. They sat with Maka in the middle and Kid and Soul on either side. There wasn't many people in the theatre but that was okay with them..

The movie started just a few minutes after they sat down. About 30 min into the movie Maka reached over and took Soul's hand, and Kid noticed. He leaned away from Maka slightly. Maka looked over at Kid and smiled and reached and took his hand too. Kid's heart jumped. Her hand was soft and warm and Damn why did she do that?

He wasn't going to do anything to make it stop. He just sat watching the movie. Trying not to move or break the hold Maka had on him now. He wanted it to last. He still didn't know why she would take his hand like that. Was she just being the person she is or did it mean more? Damn this was frustrating. What the hell was happening?!

The movie was over and the lights came on. They didn't move. Soul leaned forward..

That was okay not as good as I thought it was going to be what about you guys…

Yeah I think it could have used more fighting what do you think Kid

I thought it was terrible nothing like I thought it was going to be..

Soul laughed.. I was trying to be nice but your right.. it was terrible…

So what do you want to do now..

I'm starving.. Hey Kid got any food at your house…

Yes of course.. Would you like to do the cooking Maka? You know I am not a good cook.

Soul your always starving..Yes I will cook.

Soul smiled his huge sharp toothed smile and said Of course I am..

Yes please, come over…

The three of them walked to Kids house and talked about what ingredients he had so they could decide what to make. Kid didn't mention anything other than food he didn't want to break the comfort and warm happiness he felt in their company. He didn't want it to end, and he didn't want to hear any "but we can still be friends" kind of conversation either.

Once they got home and walked in Kid noticed Patty and Liz had left him a message on the fridge telling him they wouldn't be home that night at all. They had come home to change and go spend the night with their respective dates.

Maka happily started to collect things around the kitchen. Soul went into the living room and sat on the couch arms up, hands behind his head.

Kid came out sat on the opposite couch from Soul. Maka then came out and said she started the rice cooker.. She sat next to Kid and pulled her legs up next to her and then she reached out and took his hand and wrapped both her hands around his and put them in her lap. Kids eyes widened a little in surprise and his heart was pounding out of his chest. This is it! There going to tell me we can't be together and he did almost feel like he would break. This was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

You know there is something we need to tell you….Maka looked at Soul and he nodded.. We like you Kid more than just friends..

You do? Kids heart jumped out of his chest. His whole body started to tingle all over. He was elated instantly. Happy, excited, and sublime relief washed over him all at once. I thought you…well your together right you're a couple?

Yes and we want you to be with both of us.. We talked about it a lot and we both feel the same.. In fact I would say we are both in love with you.. Soul felt nervous and excited at the same time. On the inside he was a ball of shaking, screaming chaos. What if Kid didn't want this, what if they were wrong, what if he got angry at their confession? He needed to follow this through he needed to know. Maka's heart was also beating hard and fast. Kid hadn't pulled his hand away from her, was that a good sign?

Soul got up from his place and walked over and sat next to Kid with his arm on the back of the couch so he could somewhat face Kid and Maka.

Yeah dude we do feel that way.. I have to say I never felt this way about another guy and I am not sure how I'm supposed to handle this but we decided to tell you and ask you if… I guess ….you wanted to date us or at least try?

Kid put his hand on his chin in his thoughtful manner and paused, How do you both feel about a third person or rather the whole threesome thing? There would be no jealousy or bad feelings?

I don't think there would be jealousy, really I don't put limits on love and relationships like that and after all the talks we have had about what we want and why we want you. Those outdated ideas don't change anything about how we feel towards each other we just feel like we should add you. To us it seems like you're the part we are missing. Like I said I love you and I know Maka loves you too as friends and we would fight for you and always help you no matter what, but that love has become more than just friends. We have realized it recently and we didn't want to waste time not acting. After all the things we have been through, battles, hospitals, sadness and pain we can't help but fall deeper in love with you and want to spend as much time with you as possible if you are okay with that?

After what seemed like forever…. Kid spoke… I have to confess I feel the same about you two. Kids heart was pounding out of his chest. It was happening it was really happening.. The two people he loved the most in the world wanted him and it was the best thing to ever happen to him. He could hardly contain himself.

Maka let out a happy sigh and a little yeay and squeezed Kids hand and scooted closer to him so she could pull his arm into her. Kid turned and cradled Maka's face and pulled her into his lips and kissed her a lingering soft kiss. He then turned to Soul and put his index finger under his chin and pulled him close and said.. I know you don't know how to handle this but I think we can figure it out, and kissed Soul the same soft kiss.

They all three sat silent for a minute, excited and happy, not really sure what to say or do next. Maka finally broke the silence and exclaimed, I'm sure the rest of the gang will be happy we finally talked about this..

What everyone knows? Even Patty and Liz!

Yes Kid everyone knows.. They figured it out before we did… and they are our friends too they know us and want what's best for us and they don't care about the three of us dating.

So that makes sense that's why they didn't come home..

Soul chimed in… yes and that they had dates in the first place and couldn't come to the movies wink wink…

Kid laughed a hearty laugh and said you two are a bit devious aren't you… hmm should have known


End file.
